


rebuilt it piece by piece

by allthefadinglights



Series: three's a crowd [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2021 season, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: The story of the 2021 season and their relationship.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: three's a crowd [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Trying my hand at a planned multi-chapter fic? Wild. 
> 
> Every chapter is a season, and depicts some events happening in said season. As a whole, it'll show the relationship of these three and how it develops throughout the year, mixed in with some racing events. I haven't written all the parts yet, so I'll be posting as I finish writing them. The rating and tags will also be updated as I post more!

Spring is Callum’s favourite season, always has been. It’s symbolic of new beginnings, the start of a new cycle and a fresh breath of air after the cold and unforgiving winter. Aside from Christmas, he hates winter. Spring also signals the start of a new racing season, and while he doesn’t have a seat for this year, Ferrari’s told him he’ll be testing the new car for a day, for pre-season testing. It’s a big thing, Callum knows, and he’s excited about it, excited to show them what he can do - even if testing isn’t a widely broadcasted event, or even a race. His fancy new role of test driver comes with several perks, testing the car being one of them. Another is the free practice sessions he’s been promised. He doesn’t get his hopes up about those too much, did that last time and it ended up falling through because of the weather. And while that’s a circumstance unlikely to happen again, he doesn’t want to take the risk and be disappointed again.

Going back to Bahrain will be strange. He’s just lost the championship there barely 4 months ago, picked up his trophy here and had a good talk with Mick. They’d been gravitating around each other, Callum knows it was obvious from the pictures. At least Mick and Marcus will both be coming to Bahrain as well. Mick, obviously, to test his own new car for Haas. Marcus is just a guest for Ferrari, won’t be driving anything, but Callum’s glad he gets to come with them to experience it. And for more selfish reasons, he’s glad he doesn’t have to leave Marcus in Italy for two weeks, but can sneak him into his hotel room if he wants to. Mick’s usually a bit more careful, not big on sneaking into hotel rooms - what if someone catches them leaving in the morning? That’ll be hard to explain. Still, they do take the risk sometimes, just to be together with the three of them. In the few occasions it doesn’t turn sexual, it’s comforting and familiar for Callum to wake up taking up half the bed and find Mick and Marcus squished together in the remaining space. He’s pretty sure there’s a lot of pictures on his phone of them sleeping like that, and he treasures them whenever he finds himself missing them. Marcus would kill him if he knew of the existence of those, so Callum just keeps them to himself.

“You look like you’re daydreaming,” Marcus tells him. He’s squinting at Callum through the bright spring sun, having left his sunglasses inside. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s nothing,” Callum replies. Despite the sun, it’s still pretty chilly out and he’s glad he’s wearing a jacket. Marcus, however, isn’t, and he’s shivering. “Forget your hoodie inside?”

Marcus huffs, getting up - but not to grab his hoodie inside, but to sit in Callum’s lap and wrap his arms around Callum’s torso underneath his jacket, stealing some of his body heat. “Happy?” 

Callum laughs, presses a kiss to his mouth. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.” 

Marcus pulls a disgusted face at him. “Gross. The sappy, romantic shit doesn’t suit you.” 

“Should I say it then?” Mick asks, leaning against the doorway, looking at them. 

“See, from you I’d accept it,” Marcus says, “but from Callum it just sounds weird. He’s not the romantic type, you are.”

“I can be romantic,” Callum protests. “I’ve done some romantic things.”

“Fucking me on every surface in the house doesn’t count,” Marcus says calmly, ignoring Callum’s spluttering. “Anyway, we should probably get packing today, considering we’re flying tomorrow. I’m guessing we’re on the same flight, seeing as there aren’t many flights at the moment?” It doesn’t take them long to confirm that they are, in fact, all on the same flight. Ferrari booked the tickets for them, so that’s hardly a surprise. Even for Mick, who is, on all accounts, a Haas driver first and a Ferrari junior second. 

“Already packed,” Mick says then, to the surprise of absolutely no one. If there’s anyone organised out of the three of them, it’s definitely Mick. Callum already knows he’ll look over their suitcases tomorrow morning, just to make sure they haven’t forgotten anything. He’s a mother hen like that from time to time. They tease him about it, but Callum also thinks it’s adorable. “I’ll get started on dinner. I know it’s your day, Marcus, but considering we’ve been training the past months to get back into shape, I’d rather not waste my efforts with pizza.” Callum laughs, knows Marcus is a hazard with the stove so he usually just opts for ordering takeout or getting pizzas to reheat them for dinner. Mick disappears inside as Marcus glares after him.

“I can cook.”

“You really can’t, but that’s okay because we love you anyway,” Callum chuckles. He kisses Marcus until he stops protesting, lets him deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling away. “Packing time. You can jump me later.”

“Promise?” 

The glint in Marcus’ eyes is a good indicator of his mood and a shiver runs down Callum’s spine. He hums. “Only if you invite Mick, though. We should really make the most of our last night together before the insanity begins.” Marcus disappears into the kitchen before Callum’s even finished his sentence.

* * *

The weather in Bahrain is a lot better than in Europe. It’s back to shorts and T-shirts, not hoodies and sweaters. Callum likes it a lot more than the cold he’s used to this time of year. It’s exciting, but in a way also routinely boring, to go through the meetings and briefings, study the data analysis of last year before he’s allowed to put on his suit and helmet and give it his all to collect data for the team. It’s not his first time in an F1 car, or even a Ferrari, but it’s exciting either way. The thrill of driving the fastest single seater cars out there is one that can never be replicated. It makes him want more, makes him want to do this on a permanent basis - as he was set to do before circumstances changed. He’s still, deep down, bitter about it - though he’ll never admit to it. 

Callum’s created the easy going, friendly image for himself years ago and stuck with it since. Most of the time, he’s genuine, doesn’t believe on putting on an act to get people to like him because they’ll see right through him. But there’s no need to be publicly bitter about being shoved aside for a seat, especially not when it’s a seat for Mick’s team. The media would spin it into some sort of rivalry, a ‘no love lost between them’ kind of thing. Of course, it’s far from the truth, seeing as Callum’s in a relationship with him. Still, it’ll save them all some time and effort to just keep things to himself. He doesn’t talk about anything often, prefers to handle things himself. Marcus and Mick know by now that’s how he works. On the rare occasion Callum does want to talk, he talks to them both and he always feels better after airing everything that’s been on his mind. Despite knowing he’ll feel better, he still rarely shares. It’s not in his nature.

Callum texts Mick and Marcus later, when he’s back at the hotel, asking them to stop by his room because he wants some company. Not necessarily for sexual intimacy, but just the presence of them, having them close. He’s been thinking too much today, despite the many, many laps he’s done in the car that required his full and undivided attention. Marcus reads it and replies immediately that he’s on his way and he’ll be sleeping over. Mick takes longer to respond, presumably still in a briefing of some kind. He lets Marcus in the second he knocks on Callum’s door, presses him up against the door and kisses him like his life depends on it.

“Hi to you too,” Marcus says, breathing hard, when Callum finally lets go of him. “You okay?” Callum nods. “I hope you don’t give every visitor to your room this treatment.”

“Just you and Mick,” Callum says, letting himself drop back onto the bed, arms spread wide. 

“Given the fact that you haven’t ripped off my clothes yet, I’m gonna go ahead and guess you’re otherwise not in the mood for anything,” Marcus says, studying him from where he’s standing by the door still. 

“Yeah,” Callum says quietly, “just want to have you close.” 

“All you had to do was ask,” Marcus sighs, kicking off his shoes and joining him on the bed. He tucks himself into Callum’s side, one arm over his chest and his face pressed into Callum’s shoulder. “Something’s on your mind, I can tell. Wanna talk about it?”

Callum thinks for a second, about his bitterness regarding the seat, the fact that he might never get one now. It’s nothing new to Marcus, Callum’s gone over this before, preceded by a breakdown. “Same old,” he shrugs. “Driving today reminded me of how much I wanna do this as a full time job, not just whenever Ferrari decides to let me have a go.” 

“You’ll get to do this full time,” Marcus says, and he sounds so sincere that Callum almost believes it. He lets himself believe it for a moment, imagining himself as one of the twenty best drivers in the world. Just the idea is insane, let alone if it ever actually happens. He comes back to reality pretty fast, knows it’s near impossible to get a seat now. He doesn’t have a drive this year to show his talent. He’s just going to be forgotten. “Hey,” Marcus says softly, propping himself up on one arm and running his hand through Callum’s hair. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.” 

Callum nods, knows Marcus can be brutally honest and he wouldn’t lie to Callum to make him feel better. “Sorry, just not feeling very optimistic.”

“So tell me about the new car,” Marcus requests. “I just got to see it zoom past all day with you in it, but you haven’t told me yet what it’s like to drive the new Ferrari for this year.”

Callum grins, the question making him feel a little better instantly. “It’s great. It’s a bit unstable at points where the rear wants to jump away from you but you know me, I like a challenging car. They were quite happy with my lap times and the data I got, and I didn’t bin it so overall, I’d call it a good day.” Marcus is looking at him fondly, still running his hand through Callum’s hair slowly. “What?”

“Nothing, just realised that I’m still hopelessly in love with you,” Marcus smiles.

“Gross,” Callum says, but he pulls him in for a kiss anyway. He gets lost in the feeling of Marcus’ lips on his, body pressed closely against his own. Despite having done this time and time before, it never gets tiring to have Marcus this close, let his hands wander and kiss him breathless.

There’s a knock on the door disturbing them, Marcus groaning in complaint as Callum wriggles out from underneath him to open the door. Of course it’s Mick. “Sorry I’m late,” he mumbles. “Briefing took ages.” Callum pulls him inside and shuts the door behind him, draws Mick into a hug. “I don’t know what I expected,” Mick starts and Callum can tell there’s a rant coming up. It’s how Mick copes with being angry about something, just rants until he’s out of breath and they can get a word in. He leads Mick along to the bed, curls up into his side and knows Marcus is doing the same on the other side. It grounds Mick to have them pressed against him, stops him getting lost in his own anger. “The car’s absolute garbage. It’s slow, it’s difficult to drive and it feels even worse than last year’s. I like a challenge as much as the next driver but this isn’t even a challenge, it’s just a fucking hazard.” 

“People know it’s the car, not your driving, that makes the car so slow,” Marcus says softly. 

“Doesn’t make it any more fun to drive it, does it,” Mick snaps, before he sighs and presses an apologetic kiss to Marcus’ lips. “I’m sorry, I just had a shit day and I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“Hey, what are boyfriends for,” Callum jokes, “if not for snapping at when you have a bad day.” He’s glad to see it at least puts a smile on Mick’s face, and Marcus doesn’t seem too bothered either. 

“Can we do something fun?” Mick asks. “I don’t wanna think about having to drive that thing for another two days at the very least.”

“I’ll put on something on Netflix,” Callum says, but he knows they won’t end up seeing much of it anyway. Marcus proves his point by drawing Mick into a deep kiss, hovering over him as he aims to distract Mick from his own thoughts.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I would've liked but I got pretty stuck on it. I do have some ideas for fall and winter, though, so I hope those shouldn't take a month each!

It’s June when Callum finally gets his first free practice session. He’d been expecting it much earlier in the year, if he’s honest, but it takes Ferrari until France to finally allow him to have a go. It’s hot in Southern France already and Callum isn’t the biggest fan of Circuit Paul Ricard, but he’ll take what he can get. And his first outing in F1, on a public broadcast? Definitely a momentous occasion. He doesn’t get the time to tell Mick and Marcus before the announcement is made public, only getting to his phone when it’s already published and his notifications are going nuts with everything coming in. He opens the messages from his family first, then scrolls through the many messages that have been sent in the group chat he has with Marcus and Mick. Most of them are from Marcus, lots of emojis and exclamation marks, and Mick’s sent a singular ‘congratulations, you deserve this’ with heart emojis. He wants to talk to them in person, but Marcus is in Italy and Mick is most likely busy with his own preparations. He’s annoyed Formula 2 only joins them for a few races, hardly any in Europe, because it means they barely get to see Marcus.

Despite the great announcement and the overwhelming amount of positive responses, it puts a damper on Callum’s mood knowing Marcus won’t be in France to watch. He’ll be watching from home, but it’s not the same. Mick stops by his hotel room in the evening, eyes bright, and Callum knows he’s genuinely happy for him, has been of the opinion that Callum should’ve gotten a seat for his efforts last year. Much unlike Mick, he initiates sex today, sucking Callum off against the door with much enthusiasm until he comes down Mick’s throat with a long moan. He’s dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm after, when Mick cuddles up to him.

“You don’t look as happy as I’d expect,” Mick says, studying him carefully. His voice sounds wrecked, and it sends a flash of heat through Callum, knowing why Mick sounds that way. 

“I am happy,” Callum says, staring up at the ceiling with his head pillowed on Mick’s chest. 

Mick snorts. “Wanna try that again with a little more conviction?”

Callum whacks him on the leg. “Shut up. I’m happy I’ll get to do free practice, I just wish Marcus was here.” 

Mick tangles his fingers with Callum’s, chest rising and falling as he sighs deeply. “Me too. I love spending time with you and it’s great, but it’s not the same as when Marcus is here to annoy us both.” Callum chuckles. Marcus does have a habit of annoying them, usually running his mouth until either of them shuts him up by kissing him. 

Callum facetimes Marcus while Mick goes for a shower, leaving the bathroom door wide open for Callum to join him when he’s done calling. “Well, I can tell what you’ve been up to,” Marcus says the second the call connects. 

“I’m not _that_ obvious,” Callum protests.

Marcus raises an eyebrow. “You always look like you’ve done some serious exercising after sex, but considering you never actually exercise it can’t be that.”

“I exercise, just not daily like the two of you. Anyway, how’s Italy?”

“Hot, as always. Been fucking sweating all day and I haven’t even been outside,” Marcus complains. “Ah fuck, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Tell Mick I say hi.” Callum barely gets the chance to nod before the call disconnects, throwing his phone on the bed and joining Mick in the shower.

“That was a short call,” Mick remarks, pulling Callum in by his waist and kissing down his neck.

Callum hums. “Marcus had to go somewhere but he’ll talk to us later. That way you can also be there. He said to tell you hi.” There’s no more talking as Mick kisses him hungrily, pushing him up against the shower wall and grinding against him until they’re both hard and panting. “You’re insatiable today,” Callum manages to gasp out, moaning when Mick grasps their cocks in one hand. 

“Hmm, considering you’re as hard as I am, I don’t think you’re complaining that much,” Mick murmurs, silencing Callum effectively by kissing him again. The slide of their cocks together is so good it doesn’t take Callum very long to come, whining at the overstimulation as Mick keeps his hand moving, following Callum over the edge just moments later.

* * *

It’s an exciting occasion, to finally put on his helmet with the Ferrari sponsors on it and step into the car. Callum had sent Marcus a picture earlier of him wearing his Ferrari suit, his name and flag on full display at waist height. Marcus hadn’t replied yet when Callum had to put down his phone, but he’d probably have a lot of messages after practice. Any thought of Marcus - and Mick for that matter - are gone the second he drives the car out of the garage. Testing a Ferrari is one thing but driving it in practice, when the team is gathering data for strategies on Sunday, is a whole other matter. 

He’s looking at the broadcast screen while the mechanics make some changes on his car in the garage, frowning when he sees a familiar face in the back of the garage for a split second, before the broadcast cuts back to an Alfa Romeo spinning on track. Surely he’s just projecting now, there’s no way Marcus is here. Formula 2 doesn’t do France and Marcus has no other reason to be here, let alone in the Ferrari garage. He doesn’t have time to think it over any further before he’s sent back out again, and he needs full focus on driving the car, can’t be distracted by thoughts of his boyfriends and the fun they could have in one of their rooms- No. No time for that. He puts it all out of his mind, just listens to the instructions of his engineer and pushes the car as far as it’ll let him.

It’s thrilling to drive a Ferrari, especially on a weekend like this. The atmosphere is good, the French fans are out in big numbers, French flags waving everywhere, and it vividly reminds Callum of the last time he was here, in 2019. He has mixed feelings on it, considering his own race wasn’t good and the memories of the few good things just hurt now, but he does remember the flags waving for his friend winning the sprint race. Practice is over before he knows it. He gets to make a practice start - which doesn’t really serve much purpose aside from getting to see how fast a F1 car accelerates, and it is insane. He’s used to the speed at which F2 cars start, but they’re nothing compared to this Ferrari. More and more, he yearns to do this every weekend and not just when Binotto remembers he exists.

Callum thanks everyone around the garage when he gets out of the car. His engineer tells him he’s done a great job and that the team is happy with the data he has collected during the session. It makes Callum grin with pride, feeling good about himself and about this session. He didn’t bin it, didn’t hit anyone or damage the car, and helped the team out. And then suddenly, Marcus is right in front of him. He nearly fucks up, nearly pulls Marcus into a kiss out of habit, but Marcus was clearly expecting that and hugs him quickly instead. “Hi,” he whispers in Callum’s ear. “Lunch at the hospitality?” Callum nods, goes to get changed back into his jeans and team shirt, rather than his suit and boots. 

Even Mick joins them for lunch - evidently, Marcus had told Mick he would be here and told him to join them for lunch. Mick has always been bad at saying no to Marcus. They keep their conversations strictly racing related, all three of them highly aware of the people around them, but it’s good to be together. He can’t ask them verbally if they can meet up in someone’s room tonight, so he texts the group chat instead. Marcus reads it and nods at him. Mick looks a bit more hesitant, but eventually nods as well after Marcus has given him a pleading look. Marcus knows Mick is powerless against the pleading looks and Callum thinks it’s hilarious as hell. Usually, when Mick has made a decision on something, he refuses to change it, but for Marcus he will change it. Callum doesn’t have the same effect on him, so if he wants something from Mick he just sends Marcus in. 

Callum watches second practice with Marcus from the Ferrari hospitality, both of them keeping an eye on Mick despite pretending to be interested in the Ferraris only. They head to the hotel early, knowing Mick will be stuck in briefings for a while longer. As soon as Callum’s hotel room door closes behind them, Marcus is on him. “I would almost think you missed me,” Callum pants when he finally gets a second to breathe.

“You know I did,” Marcus says quietly, unbuttoning Callum’s jeans. It’s frantic, almost a race to get each other off, and neither of them even get their clothes fully off before Marcus swallows Callum’s cock down with fervent enthusiasm. He comes down Marcus’ throat with a muffled moan not much later, only taking a second to recover before getting Marcus off. They take off the rest of their clothes after, when they’ve both calmed down a little and Marcus lets Callum curl up behind him, pressing kisses to his shoulders. “I did actually miss you,” Marcus reiterates. “You and Mick both. Felt a little lonely in Italy on my own while the two of you were spending time together.” Callum feels a little guilty about it, he does. It’s always good being with either of his boyfriends but when all three of them are together, it’s so much better. “You know I don’t mean that as a way of saying I don’t want you spending time together, I just miss being here.”

“I know,” Callum says softly, burying his nose in Marcus’ hair and holding him a little tighter. “Mick mentioned it the other day, actually, that he missed you. I do, too.”

Mick lets himself in a few minutes later, taking one look at the two of them cuddled up together in bed - still naked - and chuckles. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Shush,” Marcus says, “and just join us.”

“Do I have to undress before I’m allowed onto the bed?”

“Not necessarily,” Callum adds. “But you know you want to.” 

Mick sighs deeply, pulling his shirt over his head. “You’re both lucky I love you.”


End file.
